Modular circuit board systems with two or more electrically interconnected circuit boards are becoming more and more popular as the modularity of such arrangements allows swiftly amending or adapting existing technologies. In many conventional circuit board systems, the connections between individual circuit boards are implemented as plug-in connections. However, plug-in technology is expensive as it requires plugs and sockets. Aside from that, plug and socket technology occupies a lot of space on the circuit boards. If, on the other hand, soldered connections are used instead of plug-in technology, the operating temperature of the system is limited in range and/or cycles. At increased temperatures and temperature cycles, the failure probability is significantly higher than for systems that use plug-in technology. Hence there is a need for an improved circuit board system.